Hollyleaf's Power
by azhou1
Summary: Hollyleaf returned to the clan. Rock had told Hollyleaf that she had a power and that the clans would all fall without her. Returning to ThunderClan, she was greeted as a warrior. Would she ever find out what her power was? Would she be able to forgive?
1. Rediscovery

**In this story, Dovewing does not have any power (and she's Dovekit in the beginning). Hollyleaf's power will not be the same as Dovewing's.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Cats.**

* * *

As the brambles, the mud, and the dirt threatened to kill her, she ran into the tunnels a split second before it could fall on her. Hollyleaf continued to hear Lionblaze, her brother, calling out her name but she ignored him.

Hollyleaf has put her entire life and wrapped it around the warrior code, but the laws broke one by one. For StarClan's sake, she even ignored her leader at the gathering and spoke about her parentage instead of sitting down like she should've done. Hollyleaf didn't feel like she had a place in the clan - after all, she killed Ashfur and made death threats to Leafpool - but she couldn't just leave her brothers there, even if they held the power of the stars in their paws... and she didn't.

 _I'll return to ThunderClan as soon as I get out of these tunnels._ Hollyleaf vowed to herself. Her senses broadened as she somehow managed to almost see where the walls were. She guessed that it was sort of like Jayfeather's blindness.

 _Jayfeather..._ Hollyleaf remembered her claws slashing his pelt as she ran, red smoke clouding her eyes as her heart had beat, frantic. Her heart lifted... thinking, no-more like hoping that it was a power that she would someday control.

She nearly crashed into another cat who's sightless eyes gazed at her. It wasn't Jayfeather, it had felt like a powerful cat from StarClan.

The cat meowed, "It's nice to finally talk to you, Hollyleaf." Hollyleaf knew his name. _Rock._

Hollyleaf asked, "Do I have a power? What is it?"

"I sense a powerful buzz of power around you and it's potential side effects," The sightless cat meowed, "But I cannot tell you what your powers are. You must go back to ThunderClan immediately, for you have finally unlocked your powers."

"How?"

"Unlocking it requires a special situation, such as the one you had before. Go, Hollyleaf. I sense rain in the horizon. Let me lead you out of here." Rock pointed towards one of the tunnels, standing up. The ancient cat flicked his tail and Hollyleaf followed him.

They reached the entrance of the tunnel. Hollyleaf scrambled out, thanking Rock. Rock blinked at her before disappearing. The warrior looked at her surroundings. There was a light drizzle and she... she was on WindClan territory. Sensing a patrol coming, she ran as fast as she could, her vision red once more as she scrambled past the border, hoping that she would not be seen nor scented.

She finally went through the ThunderClan forest, where the cats, clearly that had sat vigil in honor for some cat. She hurried, wondering if this was for some cat. Her heart pounded as she desperately hoped that it wasn't for Lionblaze nor Jayfeather. The cats dispersed but Jayfeather and Lionblaze stayed behind.

"Jayfeather!" Hollyleaf called out, "Lionblaze!"

Lionblaze's eyes widened when he saw her, "H-Hollyleaf?" The two cats ran to her side, their eyes wide, even Jayfeather's sightless ones.

Hollyleaf asked, "Who died? I saw you holding a vigil." The two brothers looked at one another and Jayfeather seemed to be staring at her, even though she knew that he couldn't see her. Hollyleaf quickly constructed a mental barrier around her mind, not wanting him to prod at her mind.

Jayfeather finally meowed, "You. We saw you die." Hollyleaf blinked, confused. She did hope that they wouldn't see her but she was out of the collapse before that.

Hollyleaf asked, "You... didn't search for me?" Their silence told her the answer. The three stood awkwardly, with Lionblaze still glancing at her.

Jayfeather grumbled, "You should go talk to Firestar. I'll go back to the medicine cat den. There's more duties now that I'm not an apprentice under Leafpool."

"Where is Leafpool?"

"Do you think that I know everything?" Jayfeather snapped, "Firestar doesn't tell me anything." Hollyleaf rolled her eyes as she made her way to the leader's den. Hollyleaf didn't want to be seen at all, not wanting to be pointed at. Luckily, the cats outside seemed to ignore her as they went to their normal duties. She finally paused outside the den, taking a deep breath before padding in.

Firestar glanced up and jumped up, "Hollyleaf! Are you in StarClan?"

Hollyleaf rolled her eyes, "I'm alive, Firestar. I was just a little bit stuck."

"Lionblaze told me that he saw you die."

"I am very much alive, thank you very much for searching for me." Hollyleaf gave Firestar a pointed look, who looked a little embarrassed.

Firestar straightened out, "We must discuss about what to do with you. Are you going to stay in this clan or...? Jayfeather and Lionblaze told me that you died from chasing a squirrel and we did hold a vigil for you."

Hollyleaf sighed, "My fate is with the clan." _As if they would figure out how true that statement is._

Firestar nodded, "Very well." The two cats went outside. Hollyleaf met Leafpool's gaze coldly as Firestar called for a meeting,

"May every cat old enough to catch their prey gather!" The cats assembled, each one of them staring at Hollyleaf for a moment before letting their gaze back onto Firestar, but their eyes still glanced at Hollyleaf every once in a while.

Firestar said, "Thank you for gathering so quickly. As you may have noticed, Hollyleaf is not dead. She is back with the Clan. We will welcome her once more and there should not be any questions asked." The cats murmured and Hollyleaf knew that they would definitely ask her questions, no matter what Firestar said. Brambleclaw stared at Hollyleaf, clearly in shock. Firestar dismissed the meeting and went to the forest to hunt.

Jayfeather meowed, "All of us need to talk."

Leafpool suggested, "Let's go to the forest." The three siblings as well as Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw went to the forest. The cats sat in silence, most of them just staring at Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf finally meowed, "What did you want to talk about?"

Lionblaze meowed, "Tell us everything. That's an order, not a question by the way."

"And I refuse to be ordered," Hollyleaf meowed, "Just like you always would." She flicked her tail out of impatience. She didn't come back here to be stared at. Rock had told her that she had a power - and she would not leave her brothers alone now that she would truly be part of them.

Leafpool meowed, "Hollyleaf... I forgive you for telling the clans at the gatherings. The secret wouldn't have stayed a secret for too long and it's better for it to be let early rather than late."

Brambleclaw grumbled, "Still don't see why you didn't tell me first." Squirrelflight looked ashamed.

Leafpool meowed sternly, "Brambleclaw, I asked my sister to stay quiet. Blame me if you need to, not my sister." Brambleclaw stayed silent, flicking his tail.

Hollyleaf meowed, "Is that all that needs to be said?" The other cats stayed silent. Hollyleaf stood up and padded away from all of them.

Lionblaze shouted after her, "Wait! You can't just leave! You left after you revealed it to them. We deserve an apology at the least!" Hollyleaf glanced at Lionblaze and Jayfeather, meeting their eyes like a stranger would, going back to the warrior den.


	2. Misty Sign

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warrior Cat series**

* * *

"Hollyleaf!" Lionblaze called after his sister, "Wait!" Jayfeather sniffed the air and sensed a mixed amount of emotions. Hurt radiated from Leafpool and Brambleclaw. Squirrelflight seemed to be worried and Lionblaze was scared that he would lose his sister in the emotional side. Jayfeather narrowed his eyes, even though he wasn't able to see a thing.

Jayfeather flicked his tail, "We should go back. No sense in standing here and accomplishing nothing." The cats went back to the clan only to see Hollyleaf heading to the forest, presumably to hunt.

Lionblaze called after her, "Wait! Hollyleaf, can we hunt together?"

Hollyleaf flicked her tail, looking irritated, "I thought that you were on a border patrol." Lionblaze looked at Brambleclaw and the deputy nodded.

Brambleclaw meowed, "Lionblaze, you can go and hunt with your sister. Squirrelflight and I can join the border patrol."

Squirrelflight protested, "But we're on the hunting patrol." The deputy gave Squirrelflight a look before the warrior sighed and agreed to it.

Jayfeather meowed, "I'll be in my den." He went to his medicine den to sort a few herbs. Leafpool went to the warrior den but knew how worthless she was at hunting and fighting. There was a reason why they taught apprentices at six moons. After twelve moons or so, it was hard to learn how to hunt and fight, since they weren't trained when they were young.

Lionblaze caught up to Hollyleaf and the two went to a secret place. Hollyleaf quickly caught a young squirrel that didn't have any survival skills.

Hollyleaf explained to her brother, "Just so we catch something."

Lionblaze nodded, sounding distracted, "Smart as always. Hollyleaf, why did you come back?" His eyes searched her green eyes. Hollyleaf wasn't sure about what to say. She felt like her brothers had already given up on her and she didn't want them to just include her because she had a power. She had felt like an outcast without any powers in the beginning.

Hollyleaf lied, glad that Jayfeather wasn't there to listen, "I couldn't leave the clan no matter how much I tried. I spoiled the secret and I have to deal with it with both of you." Lionblaze seemed satisfied with the answer even though Hollyleaf felt bad for the lie. She had seen Jayfeather's scratches that were made from her claws.

Lionblaze meowed hesitantly, "By the way... Whitewing and Birchfall has two kits named Dovekit and Ivykit. They're related to Firestar by extension. We think that one of them may have the power. I know that you want to have the power to help us but..." He broke off, his gaze looking away from the she-cat.

The she-cat said, "I'm still your sister, right? I don't think that it really matters if I have powers or not."

"Of course not," Lionblaze replied, almost too quickly, "You're my sister no matter what."

"Good. I would hate if you didn't like me just because I'm powerless," Hollyleaf replied, her green eyes blazing. _Even though Rock did say I have a power... I will not reveal it to any cats until I figure out what it is._

Lionblaze meowed, "We should hunt now. The other cats may get worried if one of our best hunters doesn't come back with prey."

"I caught a squirrel. I think that they'll be curious about you."

Lionblaze challenged, "First one to come back with the most prey gets first pick of fresh kill?"

"You're on." _Maybe I'll figure out my power. Even though I hope I don't run into the side effects that Rock mentioned._

Hollyleaf went to one side of the forest that was near the river. There was always some prey there. She scented a rabbit and her fur bristled, waiting for the pounce. She hoped that the rabbit didn't scent her even though the wind was blowing that way. Her vision began to cloud and she felt another wave of familiar anger onto her. Her claws itched and she pounced. The rabbit didn't even try to run away for some reason as she caught it. Suddenly, she scented another rabbit beginning to run away. Prey weren't stupid, after all. They would know something is up if they see a rabbit suddenly dead.

Hollyleaf's powerful legs went after it. The red continued to cloud her and she pounced onto it and killed it. Another body hit her. _Lionblaze. He must've tried to catch it first._

Hollyleaf hissed, "This is my catch." Before her brother could reply, she took all three of her kills and buried them together.

Lionblaze gaped at the prey, "How?"

"Skills. Did you catch anything?"

"No... I was about to catch that rabbit but you caught it first, fair and square."

"Good. Then we agree that I win?"

Lionblaze sighed, "You win. Do you need help carrying the prey?"

Hollyleaf snapped, "No. You can't steal my glory. Keep your paws off of it."

"Okay, okay, calm down," Lionblaze meowed, chuckling. Hollyleaf gave him a quick glare before taking her prey back to the fresh kill pile. Slowly, her red vision faded and she did feel a little bit dizzy.

Brambleclaw meowed, "Nice catch." The deputy sounded a little bit torn on how to treat them.

Hollyleaf dipped her head out of politeness to the deputy, "Thank you."

Lionblaze meowed, "Do you need us to do anything else?"

Brambleclaw hesitated, "No. I want you, Lionblaze, to lead the dusk border patrol. Choose any four cats to go with you."

"Yes, Brambleclaw." The deputy nodded and padded away quickly, obviously reluctant to speak with them. Hollyleaf held back a hiss before starting to pad back to the warrior den.

Lionblaze called after her, "You're going on the dusk border patrol!"

Hollyleaf nodded, glad that she was back into a warrior cycle, "Fine."


	3. Firestar's Attack

**Disclaimer: Don't own warrior cats. Never will.**

 **As a side note, I will be changing some of the events to suit my fanfic better.**

* * *

It had been a while until Hollyleaf was no longer stared at every time she placed her paws in the camp or was on a patrol. Lionblaze and Jayfeather and Hollyleaf all refused to mention their actual parents nor the parents that had pretended to be their parents. They especially did not mention Ashlight and quickly turned the conversation if any cat would mention him.

Firestar finally called them over and meowed, "Ever since you, Hollyleaf, came back, there's been something off..."

Hollyleaf replied calmly, "I think that its because of the last gathering."

"Nonetheless, I expect all of you to work together instead of being rivals. We need to trust our clanates after all and I want this issue to be resolved soon. Tigerstar is coming back, as much as I hate thinking about it. Anyways, I want you, Brambleclaw to make sure that you're with one of the wariors here and that they're with someone here as well during patrols unless there is some sort of situation. Jayfeather and Lionblaze, I would like to speak with you." Hollyleaf knew that the three were definitely going to talk about the prophecy, even though Hollyleaf wasn't sure if Firestar knew that Jayfeather and Lionblaze were two of the three. Wondering if she was going to be left behind again, she asked,

"Can I join your conversation?"

Firestar shook his head, "Sorry Hollyleaf. I need to talk to them alone." Hollyleaf waved her tail in annoyance, wondering if she should disobey her leader. She had now broken the warrir code so badly that... that she was almost detached from it. The stubborn part of her stayed attached and she was desperately clawing it away.

Hollyleaf meowed, "You can say anything you need to say to them to me as well. If you don't, I'll find out anyways. Right?" She narrowed her eyes, directly the last part to her siblings. _If they don't tell me the truth, I will find out._ Hollyleaf figured that her power could make her invisible at the least, something she had discovered while hunting the previous night.

Jayfeather meowed with a wave of authorization and with sensing the tense atmosphere, "Hollyleaf, I promise that we'll tell you what we are allowed to tell you." Lionblaze nodded in agreement.

Hollyleaf sighed in annoyance and carefully blocked all of her mental barriers to not allow Jayfeather to look through her thoughts, something that the warrior was sure that Jayfeather was doing, "Fine. I'll go hunt solo then." She looked at Brambleclaw for confirmation. Firestar, deciding that his deputy could handle patrols, left with her littermates.

Brambleclaw hesitated, "Firestar said-"

"I need some alone time. Hunting solo isn't even a patrol," Hollyleaf pointed out calmly. In her heart, she was panicking. She wasn't sure how long Firestar would talk to them and she needed to get away, as fast as possible. _I need to know what they're hiding from me._

"I... Fine, just this time," Brambleclaw relented, "I'll talk to Firestar later. Have a good hunt." Hollyleaf gave a small smile and a polie dip of her hrad, out of reflexes than respect at that point. Once she was sure that no cat could see her, and she couldn't smell the border patrols nor hunting groups, she concentrated on her need, her _desire_ , to not be seen. She drew on her determination and necessity for her power. Once her eyes opened, a soft red mist began to crowd her eyes even though she didn't notice. Hollyleaf ran back to the camp, hoping that her power had worked. Hollyleaf couldn't even see her own paws so it had to work, right?

Hollyleaf finally entered Firestar's den, sure that it had worked since none of the cats had detected her presence at all. She sat there near the back, making sure that none of the cats would see her. Her now completely crismon eyes glanced at the scenes, her ears pricked, listening.

"I knew it," Firestar meowed, "I saw you two do more than any other cat can do. Does... Does Hollyleaf know as well?"

Lionblaze nodded, swishing his tail, "Yeah."

"I would prefer if you don't tell-" Hollyleaf gritted her teeth at Firestar's words, wanting neither of the cats to be influenced by his decision. She didn't notice that neither of the other cats were able to hear Firestar's next words. Feeling a strain stretch out in her head, her eyes now slightly darker than blood, she did what she was good at. Hollyleaf leapt and tackled Firestar, knowing full on that Firestar wasn't able to see her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lionblaze look around quickly. She wasn't worried that Lionblaze would attack or recognize her. If anyone, it would be Jayfeather.

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes, "I can sense that there's a cat but I can't tell who it is."

Lionblaze gaped, "The third cat." Firestar finally kicked off Hollyleaf, who was thrown out of the den. Firestar was much stronger than her and Hollyleaf couldn't exactly fly... She hit a tree and shook her head. Even a cat like Tigerstar would be able to tell that she was very injured: Hollyleaf was leaning towards her left front paw, her pelt had tons of scratches and scars on them, and one of her ears were half torn off. She spat out some blood, dropping the illusion. Hollyleaf knew that she had very little chance of going back to camp without any cat figuring out that she was missing. The warrior was also too tired to create anything. At that point, Hollyleaf knew that her power wasn't just invisibility, it had to be something that was even greater than that.

Hollyleaf limped to her nest slowly, attracting many eyes, falling asleep on her nest.


End file.
